No Time Left
by foreverphantom014
Summary: "Danny, you can't keep running from them! It's stupid! What they did was wrong and I understand, but they are your family! Think of Sam! What if they get to her?" Danielle exclaimed. Danny sighed, and shifted the blade in his hand. Time to crash this undead party.
1. Prologue

It was 12:30 a.m. when they envaded the town. They just...ate and ate and ate till nothing was left but the few survivors that could defend themselves. Groups were made, and alliances were formed. Pathetic revalries were terminated and people just...waited. They waited for the herd to eat their loved ones. They waited to die themselves.

I'm not talking about the ghosts. The ghosts were vulnerable too. It was the walkers.

There had been stories on the news of a new threat to the world. Bigger than anyone could imagine. It started in New York, on the Manhattan Bridge. A 'normal' looking guy had, a bite mark on his arm. He warned people. When they got close to him, he went on a rampage. He bit tens of twenties of people before being put down. Those people got sick, turned, bit more people. It spread all over the United States. Eventually, the world.

Amity Park was one of the first towns to actually be attacked by these walkers. By the time they got there, they were by the thousands. One big horde.

To the people who followed the news, they collected Non-perishables and locked themselves in the basements. People grouped together to try to take out some of them, but to me...they were just delaying the inevitable.

I was one of the people who tried to group up with some people. My parents grouped up with my friends parents, who grouped up with my classmates parents. I, to some, was the weakest link. We hopped into a school bus, but we couldn't leave. Walkers were on us by the hundreds.

So, Dash Baxter pushed me out of the bus. Just looked at me, and threw me out of the emergancy door. My best friends, Sam and Tucker, tried to save me but it was too late. I ran and hid out in one of the abandoned buildings near by, the walkers not far behind me. The bus pulled out of the parking lot...without me in it.

Eventually, around two months after the incident, I met up with my clone Danielle, and together we tried to help people. Helping people is what we Fentons/Phantoms do.

Me and my 'cousin', well, we're half ghosts. Only three in the world. Me, Danny Fenton, Vlad Masters, and Danielle. We are one trio of freaks that no one knows about yet. If Dash knew I was his hero, Danny Phantom, then...I think he would've thought twice about pushing me off that bus.

Dani and I, we took off flying around, trying to find a group that would keep us. We were in one for a year. One year, then everything turned to shit on my sixteenth birthday. We got attacked by bandits. Dani and I, we took the little girl of our group named Katie, and flew out of there out of request by the others. We would've stayed behind, but Katie was about to be kidnapped, so we left.

Katie, Dani, and I left to find others. We couldn't really find anyone but walkers, so, after we got across the Indiana border, we settled down in a house and scavenged for a good three months. Katie was playing in the backyard when...she got attacked. A walker snuck up behind her and bit her. It was too late. She turned.

We put her down, and moved on.

Theres nothing left to do but move on.


	2. A Quick Confrontation

Dani and I stopped for the night, two weeks after we had to put down Katie. We were near Louisville at this point, and we hadn't had food in about four days. Dani was looking more and more thin, and...it was her time of the month. She had started about a year into the Incident, and was completely embarrassed about it. Now, with the apocalypse, products for her were harder to come by, and she was in a really _really _agrivated mood with it.

"Well Danny?! Go to the convienence store and get me some! I'm not going to sit in a lake for a week while you scavenge!" Dani yelled at me and I cringed. I nodded at her before transforming and heading into Louisville. I looked around. Weren't many walkers, so I transformed near a Circle K and went inside.

I picked up a couple boxes of feminine products and stuffed them into my pack, next to my gun that I always had on me. I also grabbed some chips and candy that people hadn't taken. I was about to exit the store when I heard loud footsteps running toward the store. I hid behind a shelf and steadied my breathing. Walkers don't move that fast, so it had to be something else.

People.

"Sam! Come on!" My eyes widened as I heard a deeper voice of my best friend, Tucker. "Oh _shit_." I whispered into my hand and steadied my hold on the gun in my hand. Maybe it wasn't them. Theres no way its _them_.

"Tucker, I, theres just so many walkers." The woman breathed. "Maybe we can get some stuff for the females here...you know. And then Dash has his and Paulinas _request _for some items. Maybe its a good time to scavenge around." Tucker persuaded. I knew it was them.

God dammit. I gotta get back to Dani soon. Tucker was approaching my isle and I scooted to the next. Tucker heard the sound of my sneakers squeaking and stopped and cocked his gun. "Who's there? Show yourself." Tucker commanded and I cringed. I stood up and kept my head down, peering at him through my bangs.

"Whats in the bag? Show me the bag right now." Sam cocked her gun and gave Tucker some wary eyes.

"Tucker, stop!" She whispered. He glared. "Show me the bag, dude. No one will get hurt." He said. I narrowed my eyes. "Just some stuff for my cousin." I snapped. He rolled his eyes.

"Dude, give me the bag." He said taking a step towards me. I chuckled and burst into hysterics. "Tucker, you won't hurt me. You're just a techno-geek that can't land a girl." I snapped and started walking out of the door.

"H-how did you know that?" Sam whispered towards me and I paused. "I know things about you, Samantha." I spit, and walked out the door. Walkers were starting to fill the streets and I took off running. I had to find a safe place, I needed to get back to Dani.

I took off into the air and made it to our fire. "Dani, in Louisville, you won't believe who was there!" I panted quickly, throwing a box her way. She smiled gratefully and cocked an eyebrow. "Who? Skulker?" She snorted.

"Sam, Tucker, and everyone from Amity." I finished, pulling my face into a weak smile.

"No way! Danny, are they going to be a problem when we have to go through Louisville? Possibly settle?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. "I don't know Dani! All I know is that they tried to rob me." I put my hands in front of me, trying to calm her down.

She took a deep breath. "Okay...maybe they won't scavenege until the night...maybe we can make it into the city and make sure to be indoors at night, but in the meantime, get some sleep. I'll take first watch..." She smiled at me, stalking off into the woods to take care of the problem she was having. I chuckled at her and laid down on the cool pavement. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Dani gently shook me awake. "Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty, flight to Louisville begins in five minutes! Get packed." She smirked, tossing me some ammo to use in the city. I rounded up the food that we had hunted last night and put it in my backpack. "Ready?" She finally asked as I finished packing our stuff. I nodded and we took off into the air, flying until we were about halfway into Louisville.

"The walker count seems scarce here. Good sign or bad?" Dani asked. "Good sign for right now, don't know what means for later. But right now, we looked around, see if we can find anything." I said, and Dani nodded, taking off for 4th street. I sighed and walked straight ahead, my gun out in my pocket for easy removal.

"...ny is dead." I heard a distant voice scream. "I...what...saw, Jazz!" I heard another feminine voice scream back. I winced, that was probably drawing a lot of walkers. "Danny! What's happening?" Dani said, securing herself to my side. "I don't know, but lets find out...shall we?" I smirked at her and started walking toward the brawl. I had no doubts that it was the Amity group. If I saw Dash...oh lord save his soul.

"Sam, You were hallucinating from lack of oxygen and food! It was probably a random person who was putting words in his own mouth." Jazz huffed. "No Jazz, I promise. He knew Tuck was a techno-geek! He knew my name was Samantha!" Sam pleaded, her voice getting less and less strong.

Dash turned the corner and locked eyes at the scene, wolf whistling. "Cat fight!" He shouted. I glared at him. "Danny...don't do it." Dani said, taking my arm so I wouldn't run. "Like hell, I'm not just going to let him stand there." I said, transforming into Phantom. Dani gasped but let go. "Okay, whatever. I'm not in this." Dani sighed, transforming as well.

I smirked and flew full force at Dash, picking him up and swirling him around in the air, tossing him to the ground. "I bet that hurt." I laughed, Dani appearing at my side, laughing too. "Yeah, Danny, It think it would hurt almost as bad as being thrown off a, I don't know, bus and almost getting eaten by a couple hundred walkers." Dani laughed.

"Yeah, you don't think that maybe," Me and Dani transformed and landed on the ground, "some could survive that?"

"I don't know Danny, why don't we just leave them to ponder over that statement." Danielle smirked. I smirked back and we turned and walked away, heavy whispers draping the air behind us.


	3. Confrontations and Reminiscing

"Why do I feel like that was a really bad idea?" I asked Dani who was panting to my side. Walkers had flooded the street as soon as we left, so we quickly vacated the premises, with Sam and Tucker shakily yelling at us to come back. A distant scream quickly sounded, drawing the walkers to Amity's group.

"Danny! We have to help them!" She screeched, panicking. I took a deep breath and shook my head. "No, they deserve it...you know what they did to me..." I whispered, walkers walking past the alley we were in.

"Danny, you can't keep running from them! It's stupid! What they did was wrong and I understand, but they are your family! Think of Sam! What if they get to her?" Danielle exclaimed. I sighed, and shifted the blade that I had picked up around the corner in my hand. I nodded. "Yeah, you're right. It's the apocalypse. No time for grudges." I swallowed, and took off into the street.

"Danny! That is _not _what I meant!" Danielle screeched behind me as I took off slicing walkers left and right trying to get to the group. "DASH!" I screamed, and he turned, paled and gripped the gun tighter. "Look, I'm going to help you, but after that," I pointed the blade at him, "We are having a conversation." I snapped, and cut the head off of a walker closing in on Paulina. Dash gulped but started to kill the walkers.

"Danny, theres too many of them. We gotta get to shelter." Danielle screamed at me, shooting a zombie to her left. I looked to my parents. "Do you have a place?" I yelled, they nodded, their eyes looking relieved.

"Well, lead the way, we'll cover you." I yelled, slashing zombies with my blade as my parents led us to safety. Danielle turned around to me, her eyes wide with fear. I looked at her, before taking her in my arms and running to the safe house that my parents had led us too.

"Danny, stop." She said weakly. I turned around and led her up the stairs. "Dani what is it?" I asked.

"...I'm bit." She choked out, pushing down her jacket to reveal a bite mark on her shoulder. "No...no Dani, We can fix this!" I screamed out in desperation. She shook her head. "Unless we find a cure in 24 hours...I'm toast." She sighed sadly. I started sobbing into her arms. "Lets..go talk to your parents." She said quietly, and I sniffed before letting her lead me down the stairs and into the living room. "Danny?" Sam asked.

I gripped Dani tighter who showed Sam her bite. "Oh my god, Dani." She whispered, palm of her hand covering her mouth. I bit my lip in order to stop the tears.

"Ah, Danielle, I can maybe help you." A pompous voice said from behind us. I sniffed and glared in his direction. "How could _you _help Danielle, Vlad? Please enlighten me." I growled. Danielle put a reasurring pat to my back and walked up to Vlad. "I honestly hope you can help me. I don't want to leave Danny like this." She said in a broken voice. "

"Well, if you'll come with me Danielle I will have you sorted." Vlad smiled.

"...Don't kill her...please." I whispered. Sam and Tucker came and wrapped their arms around my shaking body. "Danny, come on, she'll be fine. She's special just like you, maybe that makes her immune?" Sam questioned and I shrugged my shoulders.

I looked to Dash. "I need to talk to you." I said, angrily wiping my tears away and grabbing Dash by his shirt collar and taking him to what I hoped was the backyard.

"Danny...Fentonio please stop, don't kill me." Dash cowered, going to his knees and curling up the the fetal position, hands around his head.

"I'm not going to kill you relax...I just want to know...Why the _fuck _would you push _me _out of a vehicle that just so happens to be surrounded by walkers?" I snapped. He cringed and nodded weakly.

"I thought that, in the end, you would kill us. I still thought that you were wimpy nerdy Fenton that it was a miracle that you survived even the first five _minutes _of the first attack. I was scared and I wanted to leave. Without pushing you off that bus, we would be dead." Dash explained, fear and desperation in his eyes. I glared further and pushed him up against the wall.

"If Dani isn't better, if Vlad can't help her which I'm praying he can, I'm leaving in the morning and I promise, if I see you...I will kill you, do you understand?" I growled. He nodded and slid down the wall as I walked away. I cringed at my actions but kept walking towards the house. Vlad was standing in the doorway. "So, if the antidote kicks in soon, she'll be fine. I got bit myself a while ago." He said, pushing up his sleeve to reveal a bite mark scar on his forearm. "When will she be healthy?" I asked, warily looking in my parents direction.

"Oh, as soon as the antidote kicks in she's good to go." He explained. I nodded. "Good." I said, walking into the living room. "Danny, we've missed you." My mom said, smiling faintly and pulling me into her arms. My heart ached. "I miss you guys too. I mean...yeah." I said nervously at my dad who smiled right back.

"We are going to eat dinner tonight outside. Hopefully Danielle is well enough to eat." Sam said, smiling at me. I blushed and nodded. "Hopefully. I just need her better by _at least _the morning." I said. Sam smiled at me and giggled. I took in her apperance.

Her hair was down to around her waist and she was wearing a dirty purple tanktop, black jeans and muddy combat boots. Around her waist was a belt that held various weapons and ammo. Her parents were standing right behind her, glaring at me. I looked away.

"Daniel? Danielle wants to see you." Vlad called to me. I rushed down the stairs and took Danielle into my arms. "Danny! Vlad actually saved me!" She cried, wrapping her arms around my back. "I could feel the infection setting in, he gave me that shot and as it was starting to take over, it just vanished. The infection was gone. I-I am so grateful to Vlad." She explained. I smiled. "Look, tomorrow morning we are leaving." I said.

"Yeah, I thought so. I didn't think that you could be in a group with Dash..." She laughed and I chuckled with her.

"Yeah, but for now, we are eating dinner outside...where I just confronted Dash about throwing me out of a bus." I said sheepishly. "Awww. Agro-Danny made an appearance and I missed it?" Danielle said sarcastically.

I laughed. "Yes, and you are going to miss more if you don't come on now." I said, pulling her along behind me. We exitted the kitchen and went outside to eat with the group. "We need to make a note to take some canned goods." Danielle whispered to me and I nodded. "Danielle! You are okay!" Sam said, rushing to her side. I smiled at the two of them before Sam took our hands and led us to spots next to her. Tucker was over on the complete opposite side of us, glaring at Sam.

"What's his deal?" I asked her. "He's mad. I've been thinking of leaving the group. He can't leave because Star might be pregnant." She explained. I nodded. "Do other people know you've been thinking of leaving?" I asked, looking around the table as people ate their baked beans.

"Besides now you and Tucker? No one. Not even the leaders." She sighed. "Thats half the reason I'm leaving. Vlad, Dash and your parents are leaders because they can kill most of the game. Dash has led us into bad times and I'm not going to stick around to watch everyone get killed." Sam sighed. I nodded. "Yeah...it hurts real bad." I said. She cocked an eyebrow at me.

"You and Dani have been in a group?" She asked incrediously. This got the rest of the groups attention.

"Yeah, just one. We were on the road for a little bit and we met this guy...his name was Kaleb. He was scouting for the walkers when we came up. Asked us what we were doing, where we were headed. I told him that we really didn't know. He asked us if we were good hunters or scavengers, and I told him that we were pretty good. He motioned to the back door and shoved us into it, and there were seven people just sitting in a circle. Sam, Dean, Helen, Katie, Clayton, Zach, and McKenzie. They were all just sitting there." I said.

"McKenzie had gotten up to say hello to us. She had these...hazel eyes and firey red hair and she was the one that usually went off by herself to go look for food. They had a generator running, so she stayed inside on the computer a lot. Clayton and Zach were the twins and McKenzie's brothers. They had gotten her out of the house her parents were dead in and they met up with Kaleb." Danielle continued.

"Three siblings in one group? That was probably tough..." My mom smiled at me.

"No, we had one more pair of siblings. Sam and Dean weren't twins but they were brothers and looked out for each other all the time. Dean always said, if he had to, he would give his life for Sam. I honestly think that he would sell his soul for him if he could. If I had to guess, Zach and Clayton and McKenzie, Sam and Dean...They are probably still alive. Helen was Katies mom and Kaleb was Katie's dad..." I cut myself off.

"We were with them for a good two years. McKenzie was super awesome and her brothers were hilarious. McKenzie definitely was one of the better scavengers, and one of the funnest people there. We were best friends..." Danielle stopped. "I miss her."

"I was closer to Clayton and Dean then I was to Sam and Zach. Clayton and Dean really complemented each other and were always super sarcastic. Zach and Sam just, knew each others situations because both of them lost their girlfriends. McKenzie was kinda glad the apocalypse happened, because she always talked about it with her friends. The only time she really got upset was on June 7th, because that was her best friends birthday." I continued for her.

"Yeah, she had this best friend and could never remember for the life of her, her birthday. She died in one of the first waves, even though she tried to save her. Her name was...I think she said it was Peyton...but anyways. We got to know everyone really well, then bandits attacked. McKenzie, Zach, Clayton, Sam, and Dean got out of their pretty fast and we hope their okay, but we took Katie and flew to around Purdue, Indiana near the college and camped out in a house. Katie got bit and we had to put her down." Danielle finished.

"Not even two weeks later we run into you guys." I said, smiling faintly. Sam looked at me with sad eyes. "They sound like good people." Sam said hugging Dani around her shoulders.

...

After dinner, I pulled Sam aside. "Dani and I are leaving in the morning." I rushed out. Sam's eyes widened and she pushed me back. "You are just leaving after you got here?" She hissed. "I was about to ask you to-uh-come with us?" I said, wide eyed. She blinked. "Oh...yeah. Yes. I'll go with you." She grinned wide and hugged me, wrapping her hands around my neck, my hands around her waist, holding her tight. We pulled back a bit and just looked at each other. I leaned in and brushed her lips with mine. She pulled down my head and locked my lips with hers.

We just stood their and kissed for a little bit, before she shoved me to the ground and straddled my waist and kissed me even more passionately then before. "Hey Sam...uh...nevermind...I think? Yeah I'm just going to go." We heard a girls voice say, but we just kept kissing until Sam rolled off me.

"You honestly have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." She smiled.

I think I have the faintest idea.


	4. I Just Want To Die

Sam and Danielle walked a little ahead of me. I was feeling guilty and felt like a weight was on my shoulders. After the Incident and before I found Danielle, I had gotten depression. I had seen people I knew on the streets eating other people or being eaten. I had lost hope that I would find another living being ever again. I had, well, been very suicidal. I would scavenge without watching my back. Usually, got careless about leading away walkers.

I had almost killed myself. Then I found Danielle.

Danielle had saved me, in more ways then she could possibly know. She really pulled me out of Depression and the Anxiety and helped me along. Being in that group for two years helped as well. Danielle and I were living and I could sense that I was finally getting better.

After the group pretty much failed, I had felt myself seeping back into depression. Danielle didn't know about it and I wasn't going to tell her, but I could feel the sadness setting in again. I didn't even want to save the Amity group, much less myself, but Danielle kept pulling me along, and now I have Sam. I should be happy.

I'm getting tired.

I'm really _really _tired of living at the moment, and you can't just go to a therapist about it now. You have to live it, without help. You can do all you can to keep living until you just can't.

"Danny? Are you okay? You've been just...silent while we were talking. Anything on your mind?" Sam asked me. I smiled a almost genuine smile. Sam always knew when something was up, more so than Danielle.

"Yeah...I think I'm going to be okay. I mean, I've got you." I lied. She wasn't going to know about the depression either, and I feel guilty enough about bringing her along with me. I was just so set on not living without her that I brought her into my own living hell.

"Guys, hate to break up the love fest, but guess who's following us." Danielle snapped, and we looked behind us.

"You guys _can't _leave again." Tucker shouted, angry. Sam shuddered and huddled in close to me. "Sam wanted to leave, so I offered to take her away." I snapped. Tucker rolled her eyes.

"She's just afraid of living without you. Now, if you are going to leave, you have to take the whole group." Tucker snapped. Sam growled.

"You can't make that call, Tuck. Dash won't want to come, and neither will Vlad. You should just turn around and pretend that you lost our trail." Sam spat. I cringed. I didn't want to get in the middle of this.

"You guys aren't leaving and thats final...the group is literally right behind me, and if you leave...I'm following." Tucker glared in her direction and Sam sighed. She caught my gaze and gripped my hand. "I-I don't want you to be uncomfortable, but Tucker can track us down and we won't get very far." Sam whispered. I nodded.

"Fine, whatever. The group can travel with us." I said, nodding my head at Tuck, who nodded back.

"Yeah, but you won't be leader Danny. We keep the same leadership, or we throw you out. I don't know about you, but you can't lead this group. They don't trust you. Hell, Dash is _scared _of you. You-you just can't lead them. It won't end well. Vlad, your parents, and Dash will continue their leadership, or they will _kill _you." Tucker pleaded.

"I don't want to be a leader anyway." I said, my voice empty of all emotion. Danielle looked to me confused and was about to say something, when we heard a high pitched 'Samantha!'

We turned around to see Pamela Manson, in her floral t-shirt and pink jeans and tennis shoes, making her way to her daughter and hugging her tight. "I don't know why you left, but don't _ever_ do that again." She snapped. Sam nodded, but rolled her eyes.

"Yes mother."

"Daniel...a word?" My mother asked me. I nodded and she pulled me aside. "I don't know what the hell you were thinking taking away Sam, but you aren't going to get in the way...okay? You are my son and we love you, but the group comes before family. Dash didn't want to keep you in the group, much less travel with you. So, from here on out, you are going to stay on the sidelines, and please, don't do anything stupid." She snapped and walked away. I blinked at her direction and dropped my shoulders.

I am such a failer. I hate my life. I just want to die.

"Danny...please don't leave us again." Jazz came up and hugged me, tears rolling down her face. "I won't...I won't take off again." I promised.

I just want to die. I just want to die. I just want to die.

"Let's head out group, we have around 6 hours left of daylight, and we need a shelter. Lets roll." My dads loud voice shouted. I sighed and started trudging along at the back of the group alone. Nobody even cared about me, I don't know why I'm even here.

I should just die.

"Fentonio, go scout out that house, make sure no walkers are in there." Dash ordered and I walked to the door, forming a blade out of ecto energy. I kicked open the door, and sure enough, there were about 10 walkers in the house, staring at me, then they lunged.

I slashed my way through about 8 of them, but the last two caught me off guard and shoved me to the ground. As they were about to feed on me, two gunshots killed them both, leaving their blood coating my face.

"Jesus, Fenton! Do you want to die?!" Dash shouted and kicked me in my side. I groaned and stood up.

Yes, I do want to die.

"Danny, are you okay?" Sam threw her arms around my neck and I smiled into her neck.

"Hey, none of that anymore. We don't allow relationships in the group." Dash sneered. I glared at him. "Got something you wanna say, Fenton?" He stepped forward into my face.

"No, nothing, Dash." I snapped. Sam winced and I got punched in the face.

"I don't know if you know the rules of this group, but allow me to brief you. We don't backtalk our leaders. No relationships, nada. No leaving or sneaking or stealing. You see people doing that, you go to Vlad. If anyone kills anyone, we kill them. Got it, Fenton?" Dash said, in my face. I nodded slowly.

"Good, Manson. I'll be linent. You and Fenton can share a sleeping quarters. No kissing or sex. Got it?" Dash stepped into her face and my fist twitched.

"Yes Dash." Sam said quietly and ran to my side. "Are you okay? Better keep whatever we have on the down low okay? Hurry, get up. The others are coming. Another rule, a leader beats you, you don't tell anyone." Sam whispered and got me to my feet. I smiled at her.

"Excuse me for a second please." I said, before walking up the stairs and scouting out the rest of the house. When I was sure it was clean, I went into what seemed to be the bathroom and locked myself in. I slid down the wall and wrapped my arms around my knees. Tears slid down my cheeks and I sniffed.

I was losing it.

I just want to die. I just want to die. I. Just. Want. To. Die.


	5. Confessions

"Fenton! Out of the bathroom!" I heard Dash scream at me from down the stairs. I quickly wiped my eyes and opened the door. I walked down the stairs to see that everyone had moved into the living room, the four leaders in the center.

"Hurry up. We are having a group meeting." My mother snapped at me, before turning her attention back to the group in front of her.

"We have gathered you all here to say a couple of things to our newcomers/traitors. Sam is a traitor, she had planned to leave us and she is one of our best hunters. Daniel and Danielle have joined us out of our pity, we could throw them out on the street if we wanted, so they better pull their own weight. For now, this large house is now our home. For the time being." Dash barked, I winced. I felt Sam put her hand in mine, squeezing tightly.

"As for Sam, she must have a punishment, we will work out what that is as soon as we get settled. For now, sleeping quarters. Sam and Danny will be sharing a room, as well as Danielle, Tucker and Star. Sam and Danny get the first room on this floor, to keep watch, and the rest of us will get the rooms upstairs. As usual, the leaders room together. Go claim your room and get some rest. We will have a long day ahead of us." My father said, and people scurried away, going to claim their rooms while they could.

"We expect you two to behave down here, if there is even a trace of Walkers nearby, we will beat you, got it?" Dash spat in my face. Sam and I nodded, before picking up our backpacks and going to the room where we would be staying. Sam put her backpack on the bed before looking to me.

"I-I'm sorry for bringing you into this Sammy..." I whispered, wrapping my arms around my torso. "I-If I hadn't a-asked you...y-you would b-be in trouble."

"No, Danny please don't think that. I-uh-I like you a lot and I wanted to go with you anyway. I-I just wanted you to...to volunteer to take me. I didn't mean to make you feel like I was a burden on your shoulders." She said, dropping her head to look to the ground. I winced.

"Sam...I like you too...If we are going to be sharing a room with each other...I guess I should tell you." I said quietly before kissing her gently on the lips. We pulled away quickly when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Sam, hey Danny...wanted to ask you guys how you were feeling?" Tucker whispered. "Tucker, you know you can get into worlds of trouble by even talking to us...right?" Sam answered.

Tucker nodded. "I just had to apologize to you and Danny. If I had just let you go, you guys wouldn't have to be in so much trouble. I feel like its my fault. I also came to warn Danny. Vlad is going to come in with this, string braclet. Like a friendship bracelet, only its ghost proof. If you were planning on escaping, Vlad's making sure it isn't going to happen." Tucker warned before turning his head in the direction of the door.

"Look, I have to go. Please, _please _be careful with Dash. You two are on the thinest ice with that guy." Tucker said before he quickly left the room. Sam sighed heavily before wrapping her arms around my waist, her head resting on my chest. "What was it that you wanted to tell me?" She whispered.

I swallowed around the lump in my throat.

"After Dash-uh-threw me out of the bus, I took refuge in an old abandoned building. People...people had commited suicide there. I just walked in on them, just, sitting there dead with self inflicted wounds." I started. Sam's eyes widened as she led me to the bed to sit down.

"I had, I had started to lose hope around a month into the Incident. I had wanted, oh how I wanted, to die. I had nobody left. I saw Lester, in the street, being eaten by Mikey. I saw that kind of stuff. I was fully planning on killing myself, until I found Danielle and we found the group." I continued, as Sam's grip tightened on my hand.

"After the group split up, I had started feeling that feeling again. The voices that kept telling me that nothing I did mattered, that I was just going to die in the end, were back. They were tempting me, to kill myself. If Danielle wasn't going to heal from her bite, I was going to do it." I said, a silent tear rolling down my cheek.

"Daniel Fenton, come out into the living room please." I heard my voice being called. Sam sniffed and hugged me tight. "You don't have to finish. I'll help you with this...I promise." She swore, before letting me walk away into the living room.

"Yes Mom?" I asked, and she glared. "Its Maddie and Jack now. Jazz has to call us that and so do you." She snapped, and I winced while nodded.

"Okay, good. Now, it seems that Pamela and Jeremy have begged us to let you and Sam be in a relationship. They think it will be-uh- healthy for her daughter. We have decided to let you be together, as long as you don't let anyother people in the group know." My father continued.

"Yes Jack. Thank you." I said, before turning to walk away. My mom turned away as well, but my dad looked to me. "I'll be there in a second, Mad's." He said, before coming up to me and hugging me gently. "I love you so much Danny. I thought you were gone. Maddie is angry that you are back, but I'm not. I love you. I'm going to try to get you off the hook. Dash, well, Dash will somehow get whats coming to him." My dad smiled. I grinned and hugged him tight.

"I love you too, Dad." I said, my eyes swimming with tears, before I ran back into my room with Sam. Maybe things will start looking better...?


	6. Explanations and Gathering

Sam and I woke up around 5 a.m. to begin our set of chores. Sam woke up and changed her clothes; me totally not watching her as I put on mine. She turned around and giggled. "Morning sleeping beauty!" She whispered before coming over and resting her arms on my bare waist.

"Morning Sammy, ready for the work load?" I chuckled and she laughed before leaving. I put on my shirt and walked out to the kitchen. No one was up yet, surprisingly. "Usually we don't start the work day until 10:30, but because of...you know, the treachery, we have to start out everyones day for them. I'm guessing they'll want us to survey the area, see if any towns are nearby, scavenge, and take out some walkers close by." Sam explained, and I nodded.

"Look, about what I said last night, just forget about it, I was being an idiot." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "Danny, I promise you, you were not being an idiot. Depression is not dumb. I'm going to help you, I promise." She swore, before taking me outside to start out our chores. "Danny, check out that shed while I search the woods?" She asked, before she disappeared into the woods.

I sighed and opened the shed door slowly, a walker lunging at me from inside. "GAH!" I shouted before it pinned me down. I growled and kicked it away before forming my ectoblade and killing it. I gasped for air, my heart clenching in terror. I sighed and went into the shed, checking what was there.

To my surprise, it was a bunch of canned goods. Pineapples, pears, baked beans, peaches, everything! "Danny? Are you okay?" I heard Sam call, her boots making loud noises against the grass. "Yeah I'm good, I just need you to come look at this!" I shouted, moving back towards the back where a white Mustang was sitting under a tarp. I whistled.

"Don't we have to go into town? Is there a rule about claiming anything?" I asked her as she walked into the shed. "Wowie! What a find! and yeah, there is a rule about claiming things. Why?" She asked, confusion etching her face. "Can I claim something?" I asked again, motioning her to the back.

"Yeah, just gotta put your name on it...Woah, claim that! Claim that!" She said excitedly, before touching the mustang. "We could use this, Dash and the leaders are the only ones who have cars because they see them and claim them, which means a lot of people don't have rides to the new destination. With this being yours, we could make sure everyone gets to the new base!"

I smiled at her, before grabbing a sharpie that was sitting on the workbench and writing 'Danny Fenton & Sam Manson' in small print on the hood. She smiled. "I'm really, really happy you are here." She whispered, before catching my lips into a small kiss. She opened the garage door. "Come on, we have errands to run, and it just got a lot easier!" She smiled, before putting me into the drivers seat.

I started the car and pulled out of the driveway that we originally didn't know was there. Sam laughed and smiled at me, adoration in her eyes, before I pulled out onto the empty highway and towards a nearby town. We had to cross the bridge carefully because there were a lot of car wrecks. "Welcome back to Indiana…" I muttered, before crossing the bridge entirely. "We should probably head to...Clarksville? Maybe, they have a 'Sam's' there." Sam noticed. I nodded and took the exit over to Clarksville.

There weren't a lot of things in Clarksville, just piled up cars and trash. "Go to the 'Sam's.' We can pick up things in BULK." Sam laughed, before I smirked. "I know what else I can get in bulk." I wiggled my eyebrows. Sam snorted. "Say that again and you ain't getting anything."

I laughed before pulling up to the 'Sam's.' "Lets go."

…

"Jeez, it's like no one touched this store." I said to Sam, who was carrying half of the groceries we had collected. "Yeah, I think half the reason is that the Incident was so sudden, nobody had time to go gather all of the foods." Sam grunted, being weighed down by the sheer amount of food. We loaded everything into the trunk, got back in the car and took off.

"Dash is going to be pissed at you for claiming this, he's been looking for one of these for a while." Sam said from the passenger seat. I chuckled. "Yeah, well, too bad. Finders keepers." I said quietly.

"Losers weepers." Sam agreed, before we fell into silence. It was a comfortable one, at least, but I wanted to know what this...relationship really was. Was it more than friends with benefits?

"Hey Sam?" I worked up the courage to ask. She looked at me, a faint smile adorning her face. "Yeah?" She asked. "What are we? Like...are we a couple? I just-I want to know." I said, sheepishly. She chuckled.

"Well, I was hoping that we were together, like, boyfriend/girlfriend, but its okay if you don't want to be." She laughed nervously. I smiled at her. "Of course I want to be, I just...needed to know, I guess." I laughed.

She giggled and closed her eyes. "You know, I had wanted to be with you since 8th grade." She remembered. I started laughing. She looked at me confused. "What? Not like me then or something?" She snapped, but I saw the humor in her eyes.

"No, its nothing like that, its just-I've liked you since then too." I giggled. She rolled her eyes and leaned over the seat to rest her head on my shoulder. "Oh my god, its 9:30, we've been gone for 4 hours! Dash is going to kill us!" She groaned, putting her head in her hands. "Calm down, we'll be there in 5 minutes, I'm sure he won't be too mad, I mean, we've brought so much food…" I chuckled nervously. She nodded.

"You're right. I mean, you might get a beating for taking his favorite car, but you claimed it. He can't take it." Sam grinned evilly. I laughed, pulling into the driveway. I unbuckled my seatbelt, grabbed Sam by her shoulder and crashed my lips to hers. "I like you." I smiled, before getting out of the car with her.

"Thanks for the car, Fenton! I'll be taking-" Dash sneered until I cut him off with a hand wave. "I already claimed it Dash, it's mine and Sam's." I smiled. He glared. "Sam!" He barked, she came out of the car.

"You know that I've wanted a white Mustang like that for a while now. Why would you allow him to claim that car?" He snapped, slapping her in the face. She gasped, and hit the ground. I growled.

"You aren't going to say anything Fenton." Dash warned before walking back into the house. I shot an ectoblast at the ground before helping Sam up. "Are you okay?" I said, caressing her face.

She nodded, shakily getting up. "I bet you've wondered why I'm such a pushover now, and you've probably wondered why we appointed Dash to leadership." She said shakily. I nodded. I had wanted to know the story for a little while now, but was too afraid to ask.

"Well, not everyone knows that you got shoved out of the bus by him. Your mom doesn't. She thinks you just got out because you just didn't want to live in this world anymore, which is why she is so cold to you. Dash, well, he could make the hard decisions-like killing a member-in an instant. Before we had the antidote, or Vlad for that matter, he could kill the bitten members of the group easily. Not an easy trait to have…" Sam stopped herself as my dad came up to us.

"Hey kiddos, everything okay?" He asked us, concern evident on his face. We nodded. "Why was Dash yelling than?" He pressed. I sighed. "I claimed the car he wanted?" I said uncertainly. He narrowed his eyes and looked at Sam's face. "Oh god, sweetie, did Dash hit you?" He asked. She nodded. "Yeah, but I was back talking, its fine…" She whispered, before running back into the house. I glared.

"She'll be okay." My dad said, patting my back before following her in. I sighed and unloaded the groceries, getting a lot of praise-much to Dash's resentment.

I unlocked the door to mine and Sam's room to see her laying there, just staring at the ceiling. I smiled and leaping on top of her, kissing her lips gently. She giggled. "I could get used to that." She said, running her hands in my hair. I sighed, before laying more of my body weight onto her and closing my eyes, letting her play with my hair.

"Just being around you makes me better Sam." I whispered and I felt her heart start beating faster. She killed the top of my head and whispered, "Same here, Danny, same here."

After we had just been laying there for a while, Dash came in and told us, due to us getting a lot of food, he was letting us do whatever we wanted for the rest of the day. We smiled and went back to doing what we were doing. He slammed the door behind us, making us flinch.

I closed my eyes afterward and gently drifting off to sleep.


	7. Shitty Leader

I woke up outside, Dash standing over me. He sneered. "Good, you're awake." I groaned and tried to sit up, a stabbing pain in my side. He kicked me back down. "No, no, no. Don't get up, that it'll make it worse for you, now. I have a bone to pick with you. Because of the grocery stunt you pulled today, people are questioning my leadership. I've worked too hard to get to my position on the top." Dash snapped, and I glared.

"It's probably because you're a shitty leader." I spat, a metallic taste in my mouth. Dash smiled evilly. "You see, I need to keep my place of power. So, I have to get rid of you." He smiled. My eyes widened as I realized I was in the shed, where the car was. I was on the ground, tied at the ankles so I couldn't get away.

Dash walked to the workbench and grabbed a hammer. He grabbed a nail and positioned it over my hand. Raising the hammer, he chuckled at my frantic movements before he crashed it down on my hand. My scream was cut off by a punch to the jaw. "Shut up. If you wake up the others, I will make it more painful."

I bit back my tears as he hammered the nail into my hand. The pain was excruciating. It was like my hand was on fire. Dash laughed. "This is why I'm a leader; I could take this pain." I rolled my eyes as he grabbed another nail and positioned it over my other hand. I struggled, trying to get away from the pain. 'Duh...I have ghost powers!' I thought before attempting to go intangible.

I knew that it hadn't worked when the nail was hammered into my skin. I screamed loudly and Dash clapped his hand over my mouth as my sobs got louder. He glared, grabbed my face in his hands and looked me in the eye. He was about to say something when there was knock on the shed door. He looked to me and called out into the darkness. "Yes?"

"Dash, you in there? I need to talk to you." I heard my mom say. I was about to call out when Dash hit me in the head with the butt end of the hammer. I groaned and he pulled the tarp over my body. I heard him walk over to the door and pull it open. "Jack, Maddie, how are you?" His voice quieted as he led them away from the shed. I started crying, the pain in my hands and the pain in my head was just getting to be too much. I cried myself to sleep.

…

"Sam? What do you mean you can't find Danny?" I heard a mumbled voice say, I tried to open my eyes, but when I did, I was hit with the pain of a headache. I groaned quietly and shut my eyes again, trying to block out the ache.

"I mean, I can't find Danny...I don't know where he is! He wasn't on the bed when I woke up." Sam cried, and I heard the shed door open and the voices got louder. "He probably just went out for a drive or something." Tucker said, trying to reason with Sam. "No, the mustang is still in the driveway. He's not out driving...I think Dash did something to him." She finished with a whisper.

I tried to call out, but it's like my throat is made of sand paper. I could barely breathe, much less talk. I shuffled under the tarp, trying to get their attention. I opened my mouth to say something, but a loud squeak came out instead. "Sam did you hear that?" Tucker asked warily. "Yeah. Something's under that tarp. Think it's a walker?" She whispered. "Only one way to find out." Tucker said. I felt the tarp being moved away from my body.

I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst. I don't know what I expected. Screaming? Hatred? More Torture? Not the silent "Dannys," that were whispered out of my best friends' mouths.

"Danny? What happened?" Sam screeched, grabbing the hammer to somehow pull the nails out of my hands. I coughed and swallowed around the lump in my throat. I shrugged weakly. Sam rolled her eyes and sniffed. "You don't know? Bullshit. Dash probably did that to you...didn't he? I'm going to kill him." Sam growled. I winced as she took the opposite side of the hammer and lifted up the nails out of my hands.

"See, that is crap. You can't do that to a person." Tucker stated. Sam nodded and pulled me up to my feet. I stumbled a little bit, blood rushing out of my head, leaving me pale. Sam grunted as I fell into her. "Jesus Danny, I am going to kill him. I'm not even joking." She said.

Sam walked me into the house, where Dash was yelling at Mikey, who was cowering in fear. Sam sat me down in a chair as Dash called a group meeting. "Well, I would like to let you all know that...Fenton bailed on us. I'm sorry." Dash faked sympathy. "He's not gone Dash." Sam snapped, walking into the kitchen and grabbing me out of my chair.

"You tortured him." Sam snapped and everyones eyes widened. "You tortured my son?" My dad screamed. Maddie looked to him wide eyed. "Thats not our son, Jack. Suicidal-"

"He got pushed out of the bus Mads. That's still our son." Dad snapped, before coming over to me and feeling my forehead. "He's burning up...how did he get these holes in his hands?" Dad asked Sam. Sam sighed. "Dash nailed his hands to the table…" Sam stated. Dash glared.

"You think that you telling everyone will stop anything? I'm still a leader. I can still punish you." Dash sneered. Dad turned around fast and glared at Dash. "You, Dash, can are no longer a leader."

Dash gasped. "What? You can't, I make everything in this group function. You can't just throw me out of leadership! Not when I make all of the important decisions!"

At this point, I was starting to feel a little woozy, and felt like I was going to puke. My world started spinning as my vision went black.


	8. I Love You Too, Sammy

I woke up in a cold sweat in a bed I didn't recognize. My head was killing me and everywhere hurt. I looked to my right and saw clothes neatly laid out next to me. I pulled on the gray sweats and black tank top and I carefully opened the door. I heard quiet talking coming from the room next to me. "It's been a couple days...what if he's not going to wake up?" I heard Tucker mutter.

"He's going to wake up Tucker! He has to." Sam muttered harshley. Vlad cleared his throat. "The infection was bad...we are very lucky he didn't get Tetanus." He muttered. Mom sniffled. "I...I can't believe Dash tricked us like that." She whispered brokenly. "I hated my baby boy for something he didn't do."

"Maddie..." Sam shook her head. She put her head in her hands, and I shut the door behind me, while quietly walking into the room. "Danny!" Sam said excitedly, pratically jumping into my arms. I chuckled. "Hey Sam! What happened?" I asked, rubbing my head, the room starting to spin. She shook her head sadly. "The nails that Dash nailed into your hands, they gave you an infection. We don't know what kind, so you are probably still sick, but it's a good sign that you woke up." I winced, my hands starting to hurt again.

"...Where is Dash?" I asked. "He's in one of the other rooms in this building. We are trying to figure out his punishment, but he is no longer leader for what he did to you." She spat angrily before walking up to me and hugging me tight. "I love you so much, my baby boy. Even if you were depressed. I just thought you had abandoned me, and when you did for a second time..." She started to cry and I hugged her tighter. "It's okay mom...Where are we?" I asked.

Mom nodded and wiped her eyes. "We cleared out a old motel, walkers didn't even touch it, it looks like! This is probably going to be home base." She said excitedly. I smiled at her before looking to Sam who had a small smile on her face. "Now that you are up, you can move in with Sam now!" Dad smirked, before patting me on the back and giving me my backpack. "Your mother didn't want to let you out of her sight until you were okay again!" He said before Sam took my hand.

"We'll see you guys at dinner!" Sam called before we exited the room. I looked around and saw people building a fence, closing us in from walkers. I smiled. "Do you think we will last a while here?" I asked. Sam looked to me and shrugged. "I honestly don't know, but it looks like it might be a long time before we move. Vlad is working on a cure that could cure the entire world, and maybe this thing will end. In the meantime." She said, unlocking the door to our room. She led me and helped me unpack my stuff.

"Do you feel weak at all?" She asked. Besides the pain in my hands, I felt pretty much okay. "No, not really..." I said, before wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her gently. I pulled away before reattaching my lips to hers, more passionate this time. I leaned her against the wall and she ran her hands through my hair. I felt her hands start to remove my shirt when there was a knock at the door. I pulled away quickly, blushing and rubbing the back of my neck before I sat down on the couch. Sam giggled at me before moving from the wall to answer the door.

I looked around. This motel was _nice_. It had two rooms, a living room, and a kitchen/dining room. "Since when are motels nice?" I called out and two voices laughed. "Nice to see you awake Danny. We made sure to transport your and Sam's care safely here." Tucker chuckled before patting me on the back.

"The group has a proposition..." Sam said quietly, taking my hands in hers. "They want to appoint you leader, you've gotten more done then Dash did in the two years he was leader, and all you did was bring back a lot of groceries. Everyone loves you!" Tucker exclaimed, smiling wide at me. I blinked. "...I don't know what to say..." I whispered.

I could be leader...I could have so much responsiblity. What..what if I can't do it? "...I-sure. I'll do it." I smiled and Sam squealed with glee. I had to try right?

"Great, I'll go inform the group...Along the way, we stopped and picked up a doctor who needed help. He's going to take a look at your hands." He said, motioning to my bandaged hands. I nodded and Sam hugged me tight. "You can do a lot for this group Danny, I know it." She whispered into my ear, and kissed me hard, leading me into the bedroom and forcing me back onto the bed. Her hands once again moved to remvoe my shirt and I raised my arms to help her. As she started to remove her own, I stopped her. "Sam, Do you really want to do this?" I asked, timidely. She blushed. "Yeah...I kinda do." She giggled before I caught her lips again in a short kiss.

I love Sam so much.

...

I woke up with Sam a couple hours later. She was still sleeping peacefully in my arms, our clothes strung around the room. I heard a quiet knock on the door and I carefully got up and pulled on my clothes again, before walking into the living room and opening the door. Tucker was standing there. "So, Mr. Leader, We need you to give us orders." He smirked. "Have fun with Sam?"

"Fuck off." I muttered. "Wait here." I said, and he nodded, still laughing to himself. I walked back into the bedroom where Sam was beginning to wake up. "Sammy, I gotta go with Tucker...I'll be back later." I said, kissing her forehead. "Okay..." She said, opening up her violet eyes. I smiled.

"Danny...I love you." She whispered. I leaned my forehead against hers. "I love you too, Sammy." I whispered back, before walking back out of the room. "Okay lets do this." I said to Tucker, who nodded and walked outside with me. People working on the wall stopped to greet me, before getting back to work. I smiled at them as Tucker told me what to do. "People need clothes, so we need to run to stores. Star is pregnant, so we need maternity wear and other baby neccessities." Tucker informed me.

"The baby yours?" I asked. Tucker blushed. "Yeah...Star and I have been together for 8 months." He smiled faintly. I laughed, patting him on the back. "Hey, you finally got a girl!" I laughed as he tried to hit me.

"You can't go to the supply run, so Jack and Maddie are going to lead it while you go see our now resident doctor." Tucker smiled before pushing me in the direction. I nodded and headed up to see the doctor.


	9. We'll get through this, I promise

***Two weeks later***

I winced as I heard Sam puking in the bathroom for the 3rd time this morning. She had been sick all week, and since we didn't really have any medicine...she had been suffering. "You okay, babe?" I called out and I heard a groan. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about me." She said, walking out into the living room holding a glass of water in her hand. She beside me on the couch, taking my book from my hands and kissing my cheek.

"How was work?" She asked me. Since I had taken up leader position in the group, I had a much larger work load. I still haven't decided Dash's punishment, but for now he is working on the outer wall with no weapon...curtesy of my dad. "It's fine. Theres a horde moving in, but it doesn't seem to be targetting us. In fact, Tucker said he went into the city and that the Walkers wouldn't even sniff the air when they got close. Paulina was walking right beside one too." I said, and Sam frowned.

"You don't think they are curing themselves do you?" She asked. I shook my head while shrugging my shoulders. "I don't know. Vlad is still cooking up the AirCure and they do still eat people...I just...I have this feeling that maybe we are nearing the end." I said, unsure. Sam smiled at me before putting her water on the coffee table and stretching. "I'm hungry." She whined, patting her belly and frowning at me. I laughed.

"Then go to dinner, lazy!" I chuckled as she threw a book at me. I got up and cupped her cheeks, kissing her softly on the lips. "I love you." I said, as she smiled, love in her gaze. "I love you too, Danny." She whispered, wrapping her arms around my neck. I smiled and placed my head on hers, just holding her close. A knock sounded on our door and we broke apart, Sam walking towards the door. "Hey Tuck." She croaked out. "Damn Sam, you sound like shit." Tucker laughed, walking into our apartment and plopping down next to me on the couch.

"Feel like it bud, I feel like it." Sam wheezed, and looked to me. "I'm going to go head out to the doc, see if he knows whats up. I'll catch you later." She said, kissing my cheek lightly. I smiled and waved. "You guys are fuckin' adorable...you know that?" Tucker asked me. I chuckled. "Yeah, I realized. I'm so worried about her. I've been trying to get her to go to the doctor for weeks, but I guess I finally wore her down." I sighed, placing my head in my hands. "How long has she been like this?" Tucker asked.

"I dunno, around 2 weeks maybe? I've just been really worried." I frowned. "Well, she hasn't been like this for long. It's probably nothing." He tried to cheer me up. "I know, but times are tough right now. It's not long until we have to go out looking for food. It's running short and I'm going to have to start giving out smaller rations. People...people are going to start starving if we don't find more food." I whispered. Tucker patted my back. "I'm sure you'll figure something out. You always do." Tucker smiled before getting up and leaving me in silence.

I was alone for another 30 minutes before Sam came in, her eyes were red. "Sam? Whats-"

"I'm pregnant Danny." She whispered. I froze. What? How could she be pregnant...it was only one time! "Are you sure...?" I whispered, and she nodded. "I-I-I need to clear my head." I said, before walking out the door and rushing towards the mustang. "Danny? Where are you going?" My mom caught up with me. "Out...to get food. To get away from here." I muttered. I couldn't be a dad. I_ can't _raise a child like this. "I'll be back. Tell Sam I'll be right back." I whispered, before getting in the car and driving off. My mom stood there in a stunned silence before rushing to Sam and I's room.

I didn't let myself cry until I was out of the camp, speeding down the drive. I didn't know what to do. I'm just super upset and I'm pretty sure I am overreacting. I always do. Star is doing fine! Sam will be fine! "I did this to her, I'm such a fucking idiot." I said, a stray tear rolling down my face. I drove down the road for a couple of miles before stopping and getting out of the car. "No doubt that I made her feel worse because I fucking left. I'm such a fucking screw up." I muttered, taking out a razor blade from my back pocket. I wasn't going to do this. Not with Sam waiting for me to return. I couldn't get back into that habit, even if it would be easier just for me to die.

I turned around and saw a car following me, and I quickly put the razor back in my pocket. The car pulled over and Sam quickly got out and looked at me. "You can't run away from this." She whispered. "You can't. It's happening and I'm sorry, but you are going to be a dad." She said, walking up to me and grabbing my hands. "Danny, why are you crying?" She asked, wiping away the tears in my eyes.

"I did this to you. I'm such a fuck up." I muttered. She shook her head and brought her lips to mine. "No, sweetie, no." She whispered and I hugged her tight. "I promise Danny, We can get through this. Are you okay? Have you had any...thoughts lately?" She asked me warily. "No." I lied. "Good...lets go honey. Lets go home." She whispered, before my mom got into the drivers seat of Sam's car and Sam put me in the passenger seat of mine.

"I love you Danny." She said. "I love you too." I smiled weakly.

At least theres one thing I can't lie about, how much I love Samantha Elizabeth Manson.


	10. A Quiet Relapse

Our way back to the camp was long. I sat quietly in the passenger seat while Sam drove us back. Dash was still working on the outside wall when I got back. "Fenton! Can I break? I'm starving." Dash asked through the window and I gave a small thumbs up, before realizing the food condition. We were running out. We would need to go on a run soon again. We would need supplies. Baby supplies ohgodohgodohgod.

"Danny, calm down. The food situation will be fixed." Sam whispered, kissing my cheek softly. I smiled weakly. "Yeah…nothing to worry about. Thank you, Sammy." I said quietly, getting out of the car and heading towards Tucker who stood waiting. "Where did you go?" He raised an eyebrow. I shrugged. "Nowhere. Look, I need a place to stay tonight without Sam. Just need some time alone to think." I said, and Tucker nodded. "Yeah, I understand. There's one over by building R. It was actually going to be yours, but we figured that you should stay with Sam." Tucker explained, pointing me in the direction of my room, handing me a spare key.

"Thanks Tuck, I owe ya. Tell Sam I'll be back tomorrow, but don't tell her where I am. I need to think." I said quietly before jogging in the direction of the room, opening it and locking the door behind. I slid down the door and hit my head against it. I rested my forehead on my knees and fisted my hands in my hair, sniffling quietly.

I didn't tell Sam my depression was back, and going on stronger than before.

I pulled out the razor blade from my back pocket again and just looked at it. The metal gleamed in the light, like it was tempting me. It had been awhile since my last cut. Six months ago was the last time, I think. I let a few quiet tears slip down my face before standing and retreating to the bathroom, looking myself in the face for a moment. I stuck my arm straight out and rested the blade against my skin. I started to cry a little bit harder as I pressed it into my skin. I sighed as the euphoric feeling came over me again before I forgot what I was doing.

When I came to again, I had 10 cuts on my skin, bleeding heavily. I sighed and cried again, getting sick of this fucking life and everything. Looking around for bandages we kept stocked in every room, I wrapped my arm and heard a quiet tap on my door. I froze and looked to my arm and the bandage. It was already soaking through with blood and I groaned. I put on my jacket and wiped my eyes, trying to get the redness to go down. I opened the door.

My mom stood there quietly. "So Sam's pregnant and you are ignoring her?" She asked. I shook my head. "I needed some time to think." I said, not quite lying. I looked to my feet and she raised my chin. "If this is worrying about bringing a child into this world, or about you not being a good father….I can assure you that you will be the best father you know how to be." She smiled her mom smile and it made me instantly feel better. I flung my arms around her in a big hug that she laughed at. "Thank you mom." I whispered and she blushed and nodded before walking out the door again.

I looked to my wrist and sighed. Now that my mom's presence was gone…so was the peace. The guilt edged back into my mind, wanting me to cut open more of my skin. I swallowed and walked back into the bathroom to fulfill these wishes.

I woke up to a loud knock on the door. I sat up too quickly, the loss of blood getting to my brain, and I quickly rushed to the toilet and threw up the nothing I ate yesterday. The knocking ceased for a little bit before muffled, concerned voices were flowing through. "Is he throwing up?" "Is he sick?" "Is he okay?" I closed my eyes tight before looking at my reflection and winced. I was deathly pale, and my thighs and arms were covered in cuts. I sighed again before grabbing my jeans and putting them on. I put on my t shirt and jacket and answered the door. "Danny! You look like crap! Oh my god." Sam gushed before I shrugged weakly. I started getting lightheaded again before she caught me before I hit the ground. "Okay…Do you wanna come back to our place?" She asked nervously before I nodded weakly. She pulled me along, being stopped occasionally by people asking what was wrong with me. She told them sick and I was guilty all over again. "Babe…" She sighed when she laid me down on the bed. I looked at her. "I'm not sick." I whispered.

She looked at me confused. I looked away. "I don't understand?" She stuttered and I just sat up and pulled off my clothes, revealing my cuts. Her pale palm went over her mouth in shock. "Whaa…? Why?" She said, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. I just shrugged and looked to my hands again. Soft lips met mine and my hand went to her stomach. "I know its not because of this baby…but this baby needs you. If you are gone, this baby will suffer. Please don't do this to yourself anymore. I don't know if I can handle it. I can't handle it." She said softly. I just looked at her.

"Its hard to stop Sam." I said and she groaned. "Just stop! There isn't anything hard about it!" She growled and I was taken aback. Why was she suddenly yelling at me.

She stopped the angry look and looked to my frightened face and groaned. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that. Mood swings." She chuckled lightly before running her hands through my hair like she did when I was upset. "I know Depression is a hard thing to go through, and suddenly being a leader of a large camp makes it harder, but I believe in you. I think you should probably talk to Dr. Marhsel. He might know a way to keep the voices away." She said. I nodded.

"Its okay that I'm not enough to keep them away anymore, Danny. I understand." She said, before getting up and walking out of the room. I laid down on the bed and let the sleep hit me.


End file.
